Puppy Love
by Meghan1998
Summary: Meet Esme Atera, older sister to Quil. Esme was always invited to things with the pack, but when she shifts for the first time and imprints, things start to get out of control. IF YOU TAKE MY IDEAS, PLEASE TELL ME, ADN IF YOU HAVE TAKEN THEM, PLEASE TAKE YOUR STORIES DOWN! AND I KNOW WHICH ONES YOU ARE. ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN THINK OF ANOTHER CHAPTER IDEA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new story, I came up with the idea in my social studies class, and had to write it down. If you don't like it, well then you don't have to read it, simple as that. Anyways, I won't bore you any longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I am perfectly fine with that. (Although I wouldn't mind if I could dream about sparkly vampires ;))**

Chapter 1

Esme

"Esme! We're goin' down to the beach! You comin'?" a voice called through the house. I knew it was Quil.

The only people who would make sure I was coming were Quil and Jacob. And Jacob was gone.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Esme Atera, 26 years old. I live in La Push and my family, along with about five others, is a part of a huge secret. Most people that are from the reservation only think that it's just some weird legend, meant for people to tell their kids around campfires or at bedtime. We are descendants from wolves. You would call us werewolves I guess.

"Yeah I'm comin'! Just give me a minute!" I yelled down to my younger brother.

"Hurry up!" another voice joined my brother's from the door. Jared.

Jumping up off my bed, I snatched my sweater from the hanger and ran down the stairs, throwing it on as I went.

"Let's go," I said, walking out the door, my shoes already on my feet. The two boys joined me without a word.

The walk to Jacob's was more of a run, and I didn't understand why we still met up there if Jake was gone. Last I heard he was somewhere in Canada or something like that. Either way, by the time I got there with Quil and Jared, everyone else was already there, waiting for us.

"Finally! What took you so long? Paul was getting annoying!" Embry exclaimed, quite loudly if I do say so myself.

"Esme took _forever_ to get out the door!" Quil joked.

"Sure she did. Now, let's go!" Paul said, rushing through his words and then starting towards the beach, football in hand.

Everyone laughed before we started off after him and by the time we got to the rocks at the top of the sand, Paul was knee deep in the frigid waves.

"Paul! What are you doing?" Seth laughed at Paul's antics and Paul motioned for us to join him in the waves. I was almost shivering just looking at him. I knew he couldn't feel the freezing temperature that the water always possessed; he had his wolfish strengths, like high body heat, whereas I didn't get that luxury. So when everyone ran out to join him, I hung back, deciding to watch them act like fools, silently wishing that I had the talents and the abilities my brother and his pack were gifted with. Well, I guess I should call it Sam's pack.

The group of boys, and Leah, acted like children for about two hours with me happily snapping away with my phone as each of them were dunked by the nine other people in the water.

When they finally came back in from the waves, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared ran right over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, soaking me from head to toe in the process.

"Guys… can't… breathe… Let… go." I gasped.

All four of them instantly released me and I started gasping for air. Within a couple seconds I was breathing normally again.

"Sorry about that, we always forget," Jared laughed.

I shrugged it off and went over to join everyone in a game of soccer.

After a good two hours of soccer and other things, Seth jumped up from the log he had been sharing with me and Quil.

"The wedding! It starts in like two hours!"

Oh man! I totally forgot about that! Bella and Edward had invited me because Bella had enjoyed hanging around me when the Cullens had been gone. I didn't mind that they were vampires, it didn't matter to me.

Jumping up off the log I grabbed my stuff and Seth and I started off towards our houses. As soon as I was in the door, I was greeted by my mother.

"Where have you been?" she asked, looking at my outfit up and down.

"The beach," I said like it was extremely obvious where I had been. She knew that Quil and I had been planning to go to the beach for a while with the pack.

"You have to at the wedding in _two hours_! Go get a shower, you smell like seaweed," she remarked, pushing me towards the stairs that lead up to the bathroom.

"Gee, way to be subtle about it," I said playfully.

Rolling my eyes I jogged up the stairs and straight into the bathroom.

My shower was quick, but very helpful and after walking into my room wearing a towel, I noticed a beautiful, fancy dress lying on my bed. It was the dress that I had picked for the wedding, fancy enough to make me look nice, but not to take any of the attention off of Bella.

Before I could start to get ready Mom opened the door and waltzed in like it was her room.

"Um… what are you doing?" I asked, curious as to why she was in my room when she knew I was getting ready.

"You are going to need help getting into that dress, let's face it dear. Now hurry up, you are pressed for time here!" she explained, thrusting some underwear at me before rushing out of the room as quickly as she came.

"I will be outside, tell me when you're ready."

And with that she shut the door and let me get somewhat dressed in peace.

After snapping the clasp at the back of my bra, I gave the door a quick knock and stepped back. My mother quickly bustled in and set to work getting me into the beautiful lavender dress.

It took about twenty minutes for Mom to lace up the back of the dress, it had about twenty different straps, all criss-crossing along my back. The dress fell to my ankles and I had little strappy white heels to wear on my feet. I finished the look with my natural caramel curls and a beautiful, faux diamond necklace.

"You look lovely! Now, the Clearwaters and Billy will be here any minute to pick you up! Grab the purse and get downstairs!" Mom snapped, shoving me out the door.

Don't get me wrong, she coddles me all the time, just not when there is something special going on and I need to look super nice.

I stood outside for all of ten minutes on the front porch before a blue pickup truck pulled up into the driveway. I could see Sue Clearwater in the driver's seat, Billy beside her and Seth in the back seat, smiling hugely.

I walked quickly, but carefully across the uneven ground to the driveway and got into the back with Seth.

"Are you ready for this?" Seth asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm not the one getting married, so I'm perfectly fine Seth."

We exchanged smiles and Sue started up the truck and started down the road towards the Cullens' hidden mansion. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I took so long to update, I am loving the reviews though, keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I am fine with that! :)**

Chapter 2

Esme

By the time we got to the Cullens' place half of the driveway was taken up by cars, fancy and otherwise. One car that I could pick out was Charlie's police chief cruiser. I laughed when I saw that he was only just getting out of the cruiser.

"Charlie!" Seth yelled down the drive.

The father of the bride spun around and when his eyes landed on us, he cracked a huge smile.

"What room do I send the fruit basket and flowers to? And who should I address the card to?" Charlie laughed.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Sue asked, smiling as she looked at him.

Seth and I winked at each other.

"Well, someone had to get Esme to put that dress on, and I assumed that there are some injuries on that poor person."

"It was my mother. I'm not going to hit my own mother," I snapped at him.

Although I was the one to pick out the dress, I was not happy about having to wear it for an extended period of time. I was perfectly fine to wear it for an hour, but after that I was going to get uncomfortable and cranky. That should be something wonderful for the guests to experience.

"Okay then. Let's get this show on the road!" Seth clapped and started towards the front door, perfectly at ease with being around the Cullen house.

I shrugged it off and followed him, Charlie, Sue and Billy behind us. When Seth knocked on the door we were met by a man with movie star looks and the nicest blond hair ever. It was perfectly pulled back to go with the fancy, classic black suit, complete with a nice white tie that blended into the clean white button down shirt. A little white handkerchief peeking out of the breast pocket. He looked absolutely perfect. Movie star flawless.

But I could just tell that there would be something wrong with him. I would find it somehow.

"Hello Seth, how are you?" he asked, I could hear a slight, very faint British accent to his voice.

"I'm good Doc. How's everything over here?" Seth asked.

"Jittery. Edward especially," Carlisle laughed. "Anything about Jacob?"

"He's somewhere in Canada last time we heard anything. He tries to keep his thoughts locked away, give into the wolf, but we can still hear him," Seth sounded so at ease around the vampire that it was almost scary.

The way that Carlisle spoke made me roll my eyes and I crossed my arms across my chest. I could feel the smooth purple fabric against my bare arms and it slipped and slid against my tanned skin.

Soon enough Carlisle let us inside and lead in out to their ginormous backyard. I could probably fit Jake's whole house back here, plus about two sheds. It was filled with people who were talking and socializing. The entire thing looked like a scene out of _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _All that was missing were fairies fluttering around, but I guess they did have vampires and werewolves instead, so at least there was some type of mythical creatures.

I could pick out each and every vampire on the property by their pale skin and flawless beauty. I saw Rosalie sitting at the piano, her husband Emmett standing beside her as they conversed with smiles and good natured touches and holding hands. I saw Alice flittering around between many different groups, it looked like they were praising her on the wedding planning. Her husband Jasper was walking around with her, silently trying to fade into the background and not draw attention to himself. The groom himself, Edward, was standing around, talking with four beautiful women and one flawlessly perfect man.

Three of the women were very pale, all with golden eyes and perfect smiles. One had long, silvery blonde hair, another golden blonde and the third had strawberry blonde curls falling down her back. The fourth woman had an olive tone to her skin and midnight black curls to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were golden. The man had perfectly coifed black locks and an olive tone as well, but he seemed to be trying to fade into the background and was only smiling politely instead of trying to take part in the conversation in front of him. I felt pity for the man.

While Carlisle went over to speak to Mrs. Webber, Seth and I wandered over to join in or save Edward from the conversation he was in with the other vampires. As soon as we reached hearing distance, I could tell that Edward was trying very hard to get away from the strawberry blonde curls, who he was addressing as Tanya. I instantly felt really bad for him.

Edward's normally unruly bronze hair was tamed slightly and he was wearing a perfectly tailored suit with a sharp black bow tie to top off the look.

Soon enough we were told by the pixie with the commanding attitude to sit down before she rushed off to fetch the blushing bride and her father to begin the ceremony. I was counting on Bella Swan to be the blushing bride; she usually sported a lovely pair of red cheeks, no matter the weather.

`Within seconds Bella was at the sliding glass doors at the back of the mansion along with Charlie and Alice. Bella was staring right at Edward as we all stood and smiled at her. She was oblivious to the rest of the crowd as she locked her chocolate brown eyes with Edward's butterscotch ones.

As she walked down the aisle, everyone was gasping in awe at her beautiful dress. It was absolutely perfect. The dress was timeless and she pulled it off so well. The lace, the buttons, the little tiny pearls, and the satin fabric simply screamed Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

The ceremony went by quickly and soon enough it was time for the reception. Alice had tables, food and a dance floor dragged out from the garage and Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle spent a few minutes placing them around and moving the benches to the sides to people could have easy access to everything around the floor.

The majority of the time I spent dancing with Seth or the two of us wandered around, talking with the people from Forks, like Bella's friends, Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric. The four of them were enjoyable people, although I could tell that Jessica was totally jealous that Bella got Edward and she had to settle for Mike Newton.

"Jake's here," Seth whispered into my ear as we stood by the table filled with snacks and the like.

"He is?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing from the young wolf.

"Yeah, Edward is taking Bella around to meet him so that they could talk, see? He's leaving right now. We can go and talk to him later," Seth said, just a little bit louder than before.

I was ready to go talk to Jacob right now, but of course, I would give him his time with Bella and then I would go bombard him with questions about why he left and where he went. I knew that Bella had probably missed him more than the whole pack had, because he was her best friend, so that was understandable.

I would give him his moment first. I decided. I knew that the entire pack was probably thinking the same thing as Seth send them a silent message.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here is chapter 3! I am loving the enthusiasm in your reviews! Keep it up! And thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I don't own Twilight! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, which is perfectly fine with me. **

**Anyways, without further ado, chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Esme

A month had passed and Jacob had decided to stay in La Push instead of heading back to wherever he was in Canada. Today, Charlie had shown up at Billy's, going on about how Bella and Edward had come home last week and Bella was really sick. Like quarantine sick.

The only people that were allowed around her were the Cullens, no surprise there. From what the pack had told me, they had rented a cottage on an island off the coast of Rio for their honeymoon and the cover story was that Bella had a rare, exotic disease, but the pack didn't know what was really wrong with her.

Of course, the only information we had gotten was from Charlie, and we knew that it was not what was really wrong with Bella because Charlie didn't know anything about what the Cullens were. Well, I wasn't supposed to, but because my younger brother was part of the pack, I was in on all the secrets, I was just as informed as Leah was.

"Esme! Heads up!" a voice called from to my left.

I snapped out of my thoughts and I ducked just in time for a soccer ball to fly over my head and land in Sam's hands.

We were sitting on the beach, I was on a rock, and Claire, Kim and Emily were sitting on a wool blanket. Well, Claire was rushing around, picking up rocks and placing them in her sparkly pink bucket before moving on to a different spot. The toddler was absolutely adorable, with her straight black hair and shining, deep brown eyes. A few days ago Emily had painted Claire's little finger nails bright pink and Claire was very careful to keep them perfect, trying to show that she was a big girl.

Suddenly, the whole pack, besides Jacob who was absent, stopped and I could hear a very low, very far away howl, it sounded familiar, not like the ones from the local, wolves. It sounded pained, horrified even. It was almost a gut feeling that I knew it was Jacob.

Before even thirty seconds has passed, the whole pack has sprinted into the woods and I was left alone with the imprints. We all looked around awkwardly at each other before Claire skipped back over to us, her rock bucket clacking loudly as she swung her arms around happily.

"Look how many rocks I have!" she squealed, present her pink bucket for all of us to see.

To my surprise the whole bucket was filled with multicolored rocks and some shells.

"Those are very pretty Claire," Kim praised her.

Claire smiled happily. Emily and I were smiling happily at the other two girls. Emily and I were good friends already, always spending time with the pack and each other when the boys and Leah were out patrolling the reservation and some of Forks from who knows what.

"So, now what do we do?" Kim asked, looking around awkwardly.

"Hang around until they get back, I guess," I shrugged, hopping up onto a rock to sit around and wait for the pack to get back.

I would have had to wait here for Quil to get back anyways because he would be mad if I left him to walk all the way home, even though it was August, Quil did not enjoy walking home after pack meetings or patrols. He was very lazy for someone who had super powers.

"So… what have you guys been doing lately?" Emily asked lamely, trying desperately to start a conversation and break the awkward silence that was floating around us in the open air.

"Looking for a job," Kim answered.

"Driving Quil around and doing nothing," I followed.

Claire was back to running around in the rocky sand, laughing away like a little maniac. It was really cute; of course I was biased and always thought that she was the cutest kid ever.

After about twenty minutes the guys came back, going on about some plan to ambush 'them'. Whoever they were, I felt really back for them. Those guys could be ruthless. Another thing that I picked up on was how they were ranting about how Jacob and Seth were traitors.

That was when Leah pulled me out into the woods without a word. Grabbing my arm she yanked me out off the beach as soon as everyone was distracted with something.

"What are you _doing?_" I asked as soon as she let me go and spun me around to face her.

I was almost finished convincing myself to run when I looked at her torn expression and knew that this was really important. Usually Leah would talk to someone else, anyone else, when it came to anything emotional or important.

"I want to go with Jacob and Seth," she said.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Jacob and Seth went to go protect the Cullens from the pack. Jacob totally stood up to Sam and everything because he thought that Sam was doing the wrong thing. And in my opinion he is. He wants to kill the Cullens," Leah breathed out, not bothering to take a breath in between sentences.

"What? Why?" I cried out. Not thinking about the fact that the pack and their imprints were just out on the beach.

"Shh!" Leah shushed me before continuing. "Edward got Bella pregnant on their honeymoon, something that was believed to be impossible. The baby is killing Bella, but she refuses to get rid of it. Sam thinks that the Cullens are responsible for it, that Bella needs to be protected and the Cullens are refusing to get rid of the baby. He plans to kill all of them. Tonight."

I couldn't even believe what she was saying. The Cullens, all dead. Bella all alone, going back into her deep depression. That was something I didn't was to see in the first place, let alone again.

"No," I finally gasped out.

"Jacob left after he stood up to Sam, Seth followed him out. After the two of them left, we couldn't hear their thoughts when we were wolves, it was silent, like he had never been there in the first place," Leah said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I need to make sure my brother is okay," Leah told me, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Well then there is only one thing that you can do. Go with them. Join Jacob's impromptu pack. If I were able to join their pack, you could bet anything that I would be down on the Cullens' property, protecting them. So don't choose Sam's pack and be responsible for their deaths, pick Jacob's and be remembered as part of the pack that chose the right decision," I told him.

Leah nodded and ran off towards the treaty line.

**Please review! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, loving your reponses to this story! It's really motivating, so thanks. Keep it up, thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I still don't own Twilight! Yup, it all belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. **

**So, without futher ado, Chapter 4. **

Chapter 4

Esme

Time had passed since Jacob, Seth and Leah had left the pack, and Sam had figured out that I was the reason that Leah had gone. He had come up to me about two hours after Leah had left and demanded that I tell him where she had gone.

The only thing that kept me alive right now was the fact that if Sam killed me, Quil would kill him pretty quick. Not that I was complaining.

I was ready to pack up and head over to the Cullen house too, the only thing keeping me in La Push was the fact that I couldn't turn into a horse sized wolf on command.

The three pack membered had been gone for almost a month now and Sue was extremely worried for her kids. We all tried to keep Sue calm with the thought that Leah and Seth were safe, happy, protected just as much as Bella was at this point, but the problem still remained that we didn't know what was going on with them. Sam wanted me to go and check on them, spy on the Cullens, but I refused to rat them out to the bad guy, because in my mind that was what Sam was.

He was the one who was doing what he thought was the right thing for what he thought was the right reason when in reality he was doing exactly the opposite.

Right now, I was sitting on my bed, trying to focus on the book I was reading. I was so worried about Bella, the Cullens, Seth, Leah and Jacob that I couldn't focus enough and ended up reading the same sentence three times before giving up and throwing the book aside.

Suddenly, a knock on my window alerted me that I had someone standing outside of my bedroom. Getting up off the bed, I rushed over to the window, pulling the glass open enough to look out at the people standing not two feet from my window.

"Bella is dead. That thing killed her, and now, we kill the Cullens. Just figured that you should know before we leave you here and finally rid this town of those leeches," Sam boomed, his voice loud and commanding.

"NO!" I screeched, just holding myself back enough to not jump out the window and try to slap some sense into the idiot standing in front of me.

"We are going, and there is no way that you can stop us," Sam boomed.

Before I could say anything else the pack turned and left, leaving me screaming out the window for them to stop.

After they disappeared from sight, I jumped away from the window, grabbed my shoes off the floor from under my bed and ran towards the door.

"Esme! Where do you think you are going?" my mom called from the kitchen where she was cleaning up from her baking.

"Out! I'll be back later," I said, dashing out the door before she could ask any more questions.

As the door slammed behind me I ran full out, all the way to the Cullen house where I found the pack and the vampires, besides Rosalie, taking part in a full on fight to the death.

I noticed that Jacob was missing too.

Through the windowed doors I could see a room filled with hospital equipment. In the middle of the room there was a bed with a blood covered sheet with a body on it. Bella's body. Guess Sam was right about one thing. She looked lifeless, even from here.

When I put my attention back on the pack that was starting to surround the Cullens, I could see the fear on every single vampire's stony features.

Without thinking my feet brought me into the space in between the two groups of enemies.

"Stop! This is stupid!" I yelled towards Sam's pack, more precisely at Sam's furry, black face.

The next thing that I saw was the ginormous black paw, about twice the size of my face, coming up and swiping me off my feet and flinging me into the air. My screams mixed in with the screams of little Alice Cullen, and the three distinct and familiar howls. Quil, Leah and Seth.

Before I could process anything else, I heard the ripping of fabric, watched the shreds of my clothes falling to the ground and my screams cut off quickly. I turned gracefully in the air, feeling something shimmer around me, landing with a dull _thud_ on my feet.

Looking around at everyone, I could see everything in a totally different perspective. I could hear Sam's pack growling at me, but I couldn't hear their voices.

I could hear Leah and Seth loud and clear in my mind along with all the Cullens gasping in shock.

Before I could process anything I felt another shimmer in the air and Jacob was standing at the top of the stone steps. His eyes had a new look to them and I could hear his thoughts.

They were all about the little baby girl sitting inside with the blonde vampire. Then I caught the scent. The vampires that usually smelled so nice, were just too sweet smelling. Unconsciously, I whined and put my paw over my nose, whimpering at the painful smell.

Wait, _paw_?!

"She just figured it out," Edward laughed. I glared at the red-headed teenager in front of me. For once, the six foot boy was at eye level with me.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Esme was not supposed to change into a wolf. Ever. Leah was supposed to be a once in a forever thing. But now she has shifted," Edward explained to his family.

"She is kinda cute looking!" Alice chirped in her bell-voice.

I growled lowly at her and she giggled, skipping over to me and scratching at my head, right behind my ear. I blinked a couple of times before Alice turned and skipped back to her mate.

That was when I saw him for the first time. Carlisle Cullen suddenly looked totally new to me.

**Please review! Please and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry I took a long time to update, been writing other things and my mind has been filled with so many story ideas, they might be posted at a later date, depending on what I do with them. Anyways, here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all still belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 5

Esme

This can't be happening! This isn't possible!

My thoughts turned into a jumble in my head and I couldn't control anything. Any possible reason as to why I was a six foot tall wolf right now was running rampant through my head without any sign of stopping any time soon.

_Would you shut up? You are giving me a headache!_ Leah growled at me.

The sudden voice in my head snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked around to see that Sam's pack was gone and Jacob was still in his wolf form, looking at me expectantly. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side, wondering what he was waiting for.

He let out a barking laugh and the Cullens all looked between me and him, wondering what was going on. I could see it on their features that they were just as confused as me. Well, all of them except for Edward, who had an amused smirk on his face and looked like he was trying to keep his laughter in. I let out a little growl at him.

Looking back at Carlisle I could feel something in my heart pulling. Pulling towards him. My eyes flew away from him and I looked back towards the other two wolves that were still in the yard.

Jacob looked the same way that I felt, and his thoughts were still only on that little infant girl. I could see her face through his head. She was pale, but with rosy cheeks, Bella's chocolate brown eyes were placed on her face, so they were not lost forever. On her head was a little bit of bronzy red fuzz. I could see both of her parents in her face.

_She's cute,_ I thought towards Jacob.

He looked at me and then around at everyone else that was standing on the porch, trying to ignore my pointed gaze and my attempts to get his attention.

_Can you change back?_ Leah asked, interrupting our conversation and reminding me that Seth and Leah were still able to hear us.

_I don't know. I can try,_ I said.

_First, you are going to need some clothes. Second, you are going to need to think about you being in your human form,_ Jacob said.

Leah turned to Edward and asked him to get Rosalie or Alice to get me some clothes and as soon as he relayed the message to the two female vampires, they were both gone in an instant. I could hear them talking about what would look better on me.

_This can't end well,_ I thought.

_You can say that again,_ Leah, Seth and Jacob answered at the same time.

After a few seconds they were back, holding pieces of dark fabric in their stark white hands. I could see a pair of jeans and some type of silk-like shirt. _Oh no_.

"Alice, do you really thing that putting Esme, a new werewolf, in a silk blouse and skinny jeans would be a wise decision?" Edward asked, voicing my opinion to the little pixie.

Alice looked at him, eyes wide and knowing, obviously telling him something silently. Her eyes clouded over for a few moments before they went back to normal and Edward looked at her in amazement.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and Alice and Edward looked at me, calculating looking in their black eyes.

Edward's onyx orbs flashed back to Alice and he asked, "How can you see her?"

"What are you talking about Edward?" Jasper asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Alice can see Esme's future. Not any of the other wolves, just Esme's," Edward answered, his eyes roaming over to me again, trying to figure out what is different about me.

"What makes her so different?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"I would like to know that myself actually," Carlisle said, bringing my attention back to the amazing blond vampire.

Looking at him took my breath right out of my lungs. He was perfect. I could stare at him for hours and I would not be able to pick out one single flaw in the man that stood before me.

Carlisle turned to look at me and I quickly averted my eyes to the ground, not wanting to get caught staring at him.

_Did you imprint on him?_ Leah asked, noticing me looking at Carlisle and trying not to get caught.

_She totally did!_ Jacob laughed. He let out a bark and the Cullens turned to look at the four of us.

_Nice one!_ Leah snapped.

Suddenly Edward cracked a smile at me, looking slightly mischievous.

_Don't you dare!_ I growled at the mind reading vampire.

"Hey Carlisle," Edward laughed.

I growled at him, but he ignored it and kept trying to get Carlisle's attention from where he was talking to Alice.

When the beautiful blond vampire turned to look at Edward, my eyes grew wide in fear. He was going to tell him!

Instead of Edward telling him loud enough for everyone to hear, he whispered it quietly enough that nobody else heard, not even the other vampires in the yard.

_What is he saying?_ I asked, trying to hear a little of what Edward was telling to the perfection of a man in front of me.

_This is going to get really annoying having to listen to you. And I thought that listening to Leah and Sam go back and forth was bad! _ Jacob whined.

_Shut up Jake!_ I growled, still trying to keep my eyes away from Edward and Carlisle.

_You know, now you are going to have to cut your hair, _Jacob informed me.

Shaking out my fur- _man that still sounded weird- _I could feel that it wasn't that long.

_I don't think so,_ I told him, shaking my head at him, feeling my ears flop against my head.

_"_Look! Esme looks like a little puppy!" a voice laughed from the stairs. Alice.

I whined and placed my paw over my eyes, trying to become invisible.

Suddenly her laughter isn't the only one plaguing my ears. It is joined in by the rest of the Cullens along with Seth, Leah and Jake. When I took my paw away from my eyes and looked around, I could see that Carlisle was the only one who was not laughing hysterically at me.

"It's not that funny, although you do look kind of cute," Carlisle spoke for the first time in a while.

I could have melted right then and there. He called me cute. I could feel my heart beating a thousand miles a minute in my chest.

"Well, I guess you should get dressed Esme," Alice said, as she stopped laughing, tossing me the pieces of clothes that she had in her hands. The silk blouse and the skinny jeans. What a great idea.

Without complaint I went into the forest to be away from the people that were standing in the yard. And without a thought in the world, I was suddenly standing on two legs instead of four, without the fur or the ears on the top of my head.

Quickly, I threw on the clothes that Alice and thrown at me. When I got back to the rest of the people, Alice _oohed_ and _awed._

"Esme, come with me, we need to get the twigs out of your hair," Alice said, skipping off the steps and dancing over to me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me into the house.

On our way through the house I could see Rosalie's blonde hair sitting with her back to the door, facing the burning fireplace. She was cooing to something in her arms. I could hear the happiness in her voice. Another room that we passed, the door was slightly open and I could see the things that were inside.

From what I could see, there was lots of hospital equipment, a railed bed in the middle of the room, with a body on the thin mattress. Bella.

I gasped out loud and suddenly Alice whipped around and looked at me and her eyes flickered towards the open door. Then she noticed her mistake.

Flitting over toward the door, Alice grabbed the handle and shut the door quickly. Grabbing my wrist she continued down the hallway, dragging me behind her. 

**Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, super duper sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I had no idea what I was going to write for the longest time and I started another story that is on here too, its about the show ****_Once Upon A Time_****, so if you are a fan please check it out! It's called ****_Happy Ending_****. So far I have 4 chapters up and I am in the middle of a fifth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! I am still perfectly fine with that!**

Chapter 6

Esme

"So, does anyone want to tell me what happened to Bella?" I asked as everyone sat down on the couches and chairs that occupied the Cullens' spacious living room.

"She is become a vampire," Carlisle said quickly, trying not to look at me.

I was trying to avoid his eyes, the pull was hard to resist, but somehow I managed to control myself. To a point. Whenever I couldn't feel his eyes on me, my eyes would flicker up to take a quick look at him. I knew that he knew exactly what I had done, and what it meant, but so far he had done nothing to act on what he knew.

"You look very nice," Rosalie said as she came over to the couch that I was occupying with Alice.

She had the baby swaddled in blankets placed neatly in her arms, a big smile on her face. That was something I had never seen the blonde beauty do in all the time that I had known the Cullens. She had always been cranky, but I had never been brave enough to ask why.

"Alice did it, if I had any say in it, I would be in cut offs and a tee-shirt," I answered simply.

"Which is why you didn't have a say in it," Alice chirped from my right.

Jasper chuckled quietly from his spot next Emmett in one of the two large, comfortable chairs that were placed beside the loveseat. With that I turned and looked at him, giving him a quick glare and tried to give him the most convincing 'I am going to murder you' look. Emmett took one look at burst out laughing hysterically, pointing and grabbing at his sides theatrically.

"What is so funny you idiot?" Rosalie snarled at her husband.

"The fact that this little puppy thinks that she can scare us with just some look! All you look like is some little kitten! You look even less scary than Bella!" Emmett got out between his laughing fits.

"You are so immature," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"So, can I be introduced to the baby now?" I asked, trying to take another look at the little baby in Rosalie's arms.

"Be careful with her and you can hold her all you want. It's just Jacob that is not allowed in here right now," Edward told me.

I looked up at him and I was instantly drawn to look over at Carlisle, who was sitting not two feet away from Edward. I could see Edward roll his eyes in my peripheral vision, but I decided to ignore that.

I couldn't look away, not now that I had given myself the satisfaction of taking one look at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of the perfect man in front of me.

"I think that we could leave them alone for a few moments," Edward whispered to his siblings. I could tell that he was trying to make sure that I didn't hear it, but I did.

_Real smooth mind-reader,_ I thought towards him.

Even though they all knew that we had heard it, they quickly left the room, sniggering and giggling, trying to be discreet about it.

Carlisle chuckled and turned back to look at me.

"So, you imprinted on me?" he asked.

"Um… yeah I guess," I said, looking down for the first time in ten minutes. Feeling embarrassed.

"Well, this might become slightly awkward for the packs and my family. They usually don't enjoy being around each other, especially Edward and Jacob. But I think they will be spending much more time together in the near future," Carlisle said, trying to make a joke.

"I thought that Alice was the one who told the future," I said, confused.

Carlisle laughed and came over to sit beside me. My heart was pounding in my chest as he sat not four inches from me.

"I can see that I make quite the impression on you," he smiled and shuffled a little closer.

I could feel the blush burning in my cheeks as he came just a little closer. I was no Bella when it came to blushing, but I did blush often. As he breathed in my scent, I started playing with my hem of my blouse, leaning into his side slightly.

When he put his arm around my shoulders I couldn't help but let out a little, very distinctly feminine, giggle escape from my lips.

"Your laugh is very adorable," he whispered, twirling one of my caramel curls around his pale finger.

He earned another giggle out of me for the compliment. I had no idea what was wrong with me. Since when was I all giggly, girly, happy? I had no idea that imprinting would completely change your personality! This was becoming way too much for my brain to handle!

"Bella will wake up in about two more days Edward, so calm down for five minutes and just hold your daughter! She wants you!" Alice's chirpy, bell voice chimed through the house. I had never realised how high pitched it was when she got mad or frustrated. It was kind of funny to listen to.

"Again I ask; how are you so annoying?" Edward asked, sounding just as frustrated as his sister.

"It's a gift. One that I enjoy using on you. Now would you please just go do something, you are irritating me with your future! You don't have to sit by her bedside the whole time you know! She isn't going to get up and walk away!" Alice's voice was getting louder and higher with each word, soon enough a human would not be able to understand anything she was saying.

"Stop fighting!" Carlisle called into the other room.

"I apologise on Alice's behalf Carlisle, she doesn't know how to control herself," Edward answered.

Carlisle chuckled at his son's antics, but stayed put beside me on the leather couch. When something took hold of my hand I had no idea what it was, but when I looked down I saw Carlisle's fingers twisting into mine. They fit perfectly.

"Welcome to the family my dear," Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"Glad to be here," I told him with a smile.

A crash from the other room broke the moment and I could hear all five of the teenagers fighting. Then I heard the squeal of the little baby that had been in Rosalie's arms and they all stopped talking at once.

"A baby is something that we are going to have to get used to having around here," Carlisle told me, rising from his seat beside me, never untangling our hands and pulling me up with him.

"Can I meet her now?" I asked.

"Be my guest."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I am super sorry about not updating, but I have been camping, so I was not with my computer obviously!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, it is kinda short, but it was all I could get out right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 7

Alice

This was moving way to slow for my liking! If this didn't pick up, I was going to have to intervene and get them together faster. And I knew just who would help.

"Cullen family meeting!" I called into the house.

I had no worries about Carlisle hearing, he was at the hospital for the time being, trying to make up for the time that he was too busy with Bella to go to work. And Esme was out running with Jacob, Seth and Leah. They were trying to teach her everything that she needed to know this afternoon.

Within seconds, everyone was in my room, standing around the door. Jasper was the only one who had come into the room to join me. Of course, it was his room too.

"You can come in you know, it's not against the law or anything," I laughed.

They all walked into the room and stood around me.

I dragged all of my 'siblings' into the closet and we all sat down in a circle.

"We need Esme and Carlisle to get together faster," I said quickly, starting on the subject.

"And we need to do that because?" Emmett asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because it needs to happen faster than it is! Esme is trying to not look at him at all, and that is not something that I will put up with! She imprinted, I think that she just needs to get over it and accept it!" Rosalie answered for me.

"Exactly! Now, who's got some ideas?"

Esme

"Just accept it! It's no big deal! So you imprinted, you can't just spend the rest of your life trying to ignore it! At one point you are going to have to accept it, sooner or later," Leah cried, trying to get through to me.

At the moment Seth and Jacob were running patrols while Leah and I sat on the rocks that surrounded the top of the ravine, legs dangling off the side.

"Well, I chose later then," I stated.

"That's definitely not going to help you at all, so just give up and accept it. Go talk to the leach or something. He obviously knows that you imprinted, the mind reader made sure of that, but I am pretty sure that any guy would want to hear it from you directly, not from some leach that read your mind!" Leah yelled.

"SHH! They might hear you!" I shushed her, throwing my hands over her mouth.

Suddenly I felt something warm and wet running quickly across my hand.

"Leah that is gross! I can't believe you just licked me!" I squealed, leaning away from her.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? You put your hands over my mouth!"

"Guys, enough talking! We still have to teach Esme a bunch of stuff!" Jacob said, popping his head out from around a tree.

We both sighed and got up from our seats, brushing off our legs were quickly phased and I looked around at the woods from this new point of view.

Carlisle

"Carlisle! How have you been?" Dr. Snow yelled as I walked into the hospital, still trying to straighten my tie.

"Busy," I said.

"Did you finally find a girl? Is that why you were gone for a good month?" he asked as we started towards my office.

"You could say that," I said, trying to give him a hint that I wanted to change the subject.

"Is she hot?" he pressed.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his antics and ignored his question, trying to unlock the door to my office.

"Look, I have a lot of work to catch up on, so if you would like, we could possibly continue this conversation later on today, or perhaps never. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to my work," I said before slipping into my office and shutting the door behind myself.

This was my placed, this was where I was going to be for the next 24 hours, trying to finish the work that I had missed, possibly call to the house to get Rosalie and Edward to measure and weigh Renesmee again around noon.

Picking up my pen, I tried to shove the thought of Esme out of my mind for now before diving into my work, quickly filling out all the forms and papers.

The thought of her never left my mind completely. Her beautiful caramel curls that tumbled down her shoulders, the beautiful copper tint to her skin. Her stunning brown eyes that I could lose myself in if I ever let myself.

"What am I going to do about this?" I muttered to myself. She was never going to leave my mind.

Alice

Tonight. That was when my plan would start. It was quite simple compared to the normally confusing plans that we came up with. All we had to do was get the two of them dressed in nice clothes, shut them in a room together with nobody else until the admitted their feelings for each other. Or started making out. Whichever came first!

"Alice, how much longer until…"

"She will wake up either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon," I cut off Edward before he could even finish his question.

"Thank you Alice," he answered.

Suddenly there was crying coming from upstairs.

"Now you can go deal with your daughter while Rosalie and I are getting things ready for Esme. And after you settle her, put her in the pack and play in my bedroom and go help Emmett and Jasper with getting Carlisle's things ready. Rose and I can keep an eye on her for a while, and Esme can join us when we get her in here, she seems to like Renesmee," I said, pushing my brother up the stairs.

"You are a demanding little munchkin aren't you?" he laughed as I continued trying to push him up the stairs.

"You better believe it!"

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
